


Certificates: labocat Edition

by Mornebane_Falconslithe



Series: WDLF3(b) certs [19]
Category: Exchanges After Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornebane_Falconslithe/pseuds/Mornebane_Falconslithe
Summary: Shame? Winning? Who knows!
Series: WDLF3(b) certs [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718080
Collections: What Fen Do (Instead of Going Outside), When Death Loves Flamingos





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [labocat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labocat/gifts).



> liar


	2. Winning!!

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
